From Hollywood Arts to the WWE
by Erik9393
Summary: What if Jade West was in the WWE? I mean, Jade is vicious. She's not afraid of anything. She can take down anyone, man or woman. Well, maybe not a man, but still.
1. Prologue

**This past year or so I've been thinking: What if Jade West was in the WWE? I mean, Jade is vicious. She's not afraid of anything. She can take down anyone, man or woman. Well, maybe not a man, but still.**

**This takes place at Night of Champions. This isn't the beginning of the story, it's just a sneak peak. I own nothing.**

_Coming up next, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, looking to continue her reign as Divas Champion here at Night of Champions, as she gets set to defend her title against a challenger unlike anyone she has ever faced._

**Promo**

_Beth Phoenix, displaying her dominance. The power, the determination. She hits the Glam Slam! One, two, three! Beth Phoenix wins! Can anybody stop the Glamazon? Who in the heck is that?! I have no idea. Beth seems to be as confused as we are. __**'**__The name is Jade, August, West! Remember that!__**'**__ Jade doesn't seem to be intimidated by Beth at all. __**'**__I don't like people badgering me. I don't like people making fun of me. And I don't like people telling me what I can or can't do. I'll take on who stands my way. And if anyone has a problem with me, I'll be happy to show them why I do what I do.__**' **__Jade West is really climbing the latter in the Divas Division. And Beth Phoenix seems to be taking notice of this young diva. __**'**__You think I'm gonna let some black haired bitch scare me? No way. I'm better than her. And I'm gonna show her why I'm called the Glamazon, and why I'm Diva's Champion!__**'**__**'**__You wanna know what makes me happy Beth? The same thing that makes you happy. And that's torturing people.__**' '**__So basically, we cancel each other out. That means nothing you say or do can scare me.__**' **__Jade West is the number one contender for Beth's divas championship! Jade West shows no sign of fear as she takes on Beth Phoenix this Sunday. Has Beth Phoenix met her match?_

I'll have the first few chapters ASAP. Hope you guys enjoy it. Give it a review if you like.


	2. Chapter 1

**There are a few things I'd like you readers to know before you read the beginning. Michael Cole's lines are in regular print, while Jerry Lawler's lines are in italics, and the ring announcer's lines are underlined so you people aren't confused with who's saying what. **

**Jade West's life in the WWE begins with a storyline with Beth Phoenix. I don't want to give away anymore surprises, so enjoy a thrill of a lifetime.**

Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole along side Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and what a night we have planned for you guys tonight. _That's right. The Glamazon Beth Phoenix successfully defended her Diva's title against Katlyn at Summerslam last night._ Beth will be in our main event tonight, as she takes on Layla in a non-title match.

The following Diva's match is set for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Miami, Florida, Layla! Well here comes Layla, as she's about to take on the Diva's Champion. _She's beaten Beth before, but with Beth having a strong reign as Diva's champion, she's definitely in a disadvantage._ And her opponent. From Buffalo, New York. She is the Diva's Champion, The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. _There's the Diva's champion, and I can tell you Michael, she looks as dominant as ever. _There's the bell, and here we go. And both Beth and Layla lock up, and just like that Beth throws her to the ground. _Just like most matches, Beth lands the first strike._ After defending her title against Katlyn last night, most people thought she'd be worned out, but that hasn't been the case so far. Oh! Layla lands a couple of kicks to the midsection. Layla off the ropes and oh. Beth Phoenix with a thunderous clothesline, and Layla is down. There's a cover, hook of the leg and Layla kicks out at two. _Beth is really putting on a display on Layla tonight._ Last night's Summerslam was one for the ages, as Beth irish whips Layla into a corner. The next Pay-Per-View will be Night of Champions, which is in one month. _We don't know if anyone can stop the Glamazon._ What a bulldog by Beth. Here's the cover, and Layla again kicks out at two. _Layla's hanging in there, but does she have anything left?_ Wonder what Beth is thinking of doing next, and look at this! Beth is going for the camel clutch! _That'll wore out your back. _Layla must be feeling the pain. Referee asking Layla if she submits, she says no. _I don't know how much longer Layla can take it._ Wait a minute, there's a lady coming down the ramp. Black hair, black clothing, and black boots. Who is that? _I have absolutely no idea._ She's walking around the ring and, is joining us at ringside? _I'm totally confused Michael._ Excuse me, lady, um what's your name, and wha- **Don't even talk to me. Just go back to what you we're doing. Pretend I'm not even here.** Uh okay then. Beth connects with her signature fisherman's supplex, looking to finish Layla off. And oh, she now notices the mystery woman's presence. Beth glaring at the female. _And the black haired female is glaring back. _She doesn't seem to be showing any sign of fear. She's not flinching. _Beth seems to be as confused as we are._ Still glaring at- Wait a minute! Roll up! Roll up! One! Two! Three! Layla won! _The distraction cost Beth the match!_ And while Beth is on her knees, still in shock of what just happened, the mystery woman is leaving, almost as quick as she arrived. Who is she? And why is she here?

The lines that were in bold were spoken by that mystery woman. I bet you already guessed who that mystery woman was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Michael Cole's lines regular print, Todd Grisham's (For Superstars) and Josh Matthew's (For Smackdown) and the ring announcer's are in italics.**

**Jade West has an interview on Superstars, and would have her first match on Smackdown.**

Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to Superstars. Michael Cole here with Matt Striker, and we're still in a bit of shock in what transpired last night on Monday Night Raw. Beth Phoenix was taking on Layla, and was pretty much in control of the match until some woman came out and distracted Beth, and Layla would roll up Beth and get the three count for the win. We've gotten some information on the woman, her name is Jade West, she's from Los Angeles, California. She's actually the newest diva to be signed up on the WWE roster in the diva's division. Why she appeared on Raw a few nights ago during Beth's match we don't know. She's actually here tonight. In fact, she's with backstage reporter Todd Grisham standing by right now. **Thanks and with me right now is indeed, the newest diva in the WWE, Jade West. You made your first appearence on Monday Night Raw three nights ago. Everyone's been wondering: Why did you come out during Beth's match? **"That's a good question. Why did I came out during Beth's match? Because I felt like it. I do whatever I want, whenever I want. And as far as Beth losing Monday night, I didn't cost her the match. It was her stupidity that cost her the match. She has more muscle than brain, which is bad. That means she's not as smart as she think she is. And she has an attitude problem. And the name's Jade, August, West! I've been raised in a hell hole. I'm not some push over. I'm not a girl to take it easy on. I'll take on anyone who stands in my way! And if anyone has a problem with me, I'll be happy to show you why I do what I do!" **Ookkaaayyyy, back to you Michael. **Wow! She's wasn't kidding about not being a push over. She seems to be wanting to make an impact here in the WWE.

**Next Night**

Good evening, and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole and with me is Josh Matthews. **Tonight Jade West makes her debut. **That's right. She'll be taking on Nikki Bella in her debut. _The following Diva's match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Glendale, Arizona, Nikki Bella._ Nikki gets set to take on our new diva. **Who knows what's gonna happen? **_And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Jade West. _Here she comes. Our newest diva in the WWE. **The look of determination on her face.** Just as she said last night on Superstars, she isn't a someone to go easy on. So she seems to have the advantage tonight. And here we go, Jade's match debut here on Smackdown. They lock up. And Nikki has Jade in the corner, and Jade counters, and has Nikki in the corner. Referee trying to break it up, telling Jade to back up. And they lock up again. **It might be awhile before Jade West gets use to the surroundings in the ring- oh! Spoke to soon!** And Jade West with a dropkick, and Nikki goes down. There's a cover, and Nikki kicks out at two. Jade starting to get the edge of the match up. Sends Nikki in the ropes, and what a nice back body drop. **There's the athleticism of Jade. **And she comes away with the DDT, and Nikki in deep trouble as Jade covers her again and again Nikki kicks out at two. Nikki back on her feet, and Jade West with an unbelivable hurricanrana! And Jade is going up on the top rope. **What is she gonna do here? **And Jade West with a swanton! The cover, hook of the leg, and Jade West wins her debut match! _Here's your winner: Jade West. _What an amazing win for Jade West, in her first ever match! **Wait a minute. Beth Phoenix is out here on the stage.** Looks like she saw the entire match. It seems Beth is starting to take notice in this young diva.


	4. Chapter 3

**Michael Cole's lines are in regular print, Jerry Lawler's (For Raw) and Josh Matthews' lines are in Italics, and the Ring Announcer's lines are in bold.**

**We are six days away from Night of Champions. Will Jade take on Beth for her Diva's title this Sunday? Let's find out.**

Hello ladies and genltemen, this is Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole, and with me as always is Jerry 'The King' Lawler. _Jade West has been climbing the ranks in the Diva's division these past couple of weeks. I have a feeling it won't be long before she becomes a contender for the Diva's title._ Indeed. In fact, I've just been told Jade will be taking on Katlyn to see who will be number one contender for Beth Phoenix's Diva's championship. _Night of Champions is in six days, and until that night comes, we're in for a wild ride!_

**Later that night.**

'I'm here with the Diva's champion Beth Phoenix. Tonight newcomer Jade West will take on Katlyn to see who face you for your title this Sunday at Night of Champions. Do you have anything to say?' "I have something to say to that slut Jade. You think you're better than me? You nowhere close to lacing my boots. There's no point in challenging me for my Diva's title. Because even if you win tonight, we all know who's gonna be walking out of Night of Champions. So you might as well not even try."

**This bout is to determine the number one contender for the Diva's championship. Introducing first, from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn! **Kaitlyn is a former Diva's champion, as she'll take on the younger, and tougher, Jade West. **And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Jade West! **This'll be a true test for Jade West, as she takes on a former Diva's champion in Kaitlyn. _Oh, I can't wait for this!_ And here we go, Kaitlyn vs Jade. Both diva's lock up. _Jade West has been in the WWE for only about a month now, and already she's proven to be fierce if nothing else. _And a takedown by Kaitlyn, as she has Jade in a headlock! And she breaks the hold. Kaitlyn won her first Diva's championship in 2013, defeating Eve on Raw. And Jade is sent to the corner, and nobody home as Kaitlyn runs shoulder first into the corner. And Jade with a devistaiting neckbreaker! And here's the cover, and Kaitlyn kicks out at two. Kaitlyn sent to the ropes, and Jade missed on the clothesline, and Kaitlyn with a crossbody! Here's the cover, and Jade kicks out. _Imagine, if Jade West wins, we could witnessing one of the greatest diva battles of all time this Sunday. _So far both divas are evenly matched. And look at Kaitlyn as she looks to lock in the half Boston Crab, and she does. And Jade is in a tough predictament! Will she tap? Will she tap? _God I hope not! _Jade is crawling towards those ropes. And she gets her hand on the bottom rope. This match will go on. Kaitlyn forced to break the hold. _Jade West will not give up! _Jade back on her feet, and Kaitlyn is now going for the headlock, and it's locked in! And Jade shoves her to the ropes, and what a shoulder tackle by Jade! And right now it looks like Jade has the advantage now. Jade with a body slam to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn sent into the ropes, and Jade with a vicious bulldog! Here's the cover, and Kaityn just kicks out at two! _Jade was so close to being number one contender! _Jade pulls Kaitlyn up, looks to go for a supplex, and Kaitlyn counters, and hits a neckbreaker! Here's the cover, hook of the leg, and Jade kicks out! Man, back and forth this match has gone! And Kaitlyn, looking for the spear, looking to put Jade away. And Jade side steps out of the way, and Kaitlyn is sent into the corner, and Jade, I don't believe it! Jade hits the fisherman supplex! Taking a page out of the Glamazon's book! And Jade is going on the top rope! _And I have a feeling what's she's planning. _Indeed. And she hits the swanton! Here's the cover, hook of the leg, and Jade's done it! **Here's your winner: Jade West!** Jade is the number one contender! _I knew she could do it._ Jade will challenge Beth Phoenix for her Diva's title this Sunday at Night of Champions.


	5. Chapter 4

**We are two days away from Night of Champions. What will tonight have in stores for us?**

**Notes: Michael Cole's lines regular, Back stage interviewer Todd Gresham's lines bold, Josh Matthews' lines italics, and the ring announcer's lines italics w/ the quotations.**

Good evening ladies and gentlemen and this is Smackdown. Michael Cole here with Josh Matthews. _We are two days aways from Night of Champions, as Beth Phoenix will defend her Diva's title against the up and comer Jade West. _Tonight, we're gonna get a little preview of that match, as they will be in a diva's tag match.

**I'm here with the diva who will be challenging Beth Phoenix for her Diva's title this Sunday at Night of Champions, Jade West. This past Monday on Raw you defeated Kaitlyn to become number one contender. But before your match, the champion had this to say. **(They replayed Beth's words from Monday Night.) "Once again, she lets her stupidity get the best of her. And she says I can't lace her boots. Why would I wanna lace your ugly, filthy, boots? And speaking of which, do you even clean your boots after every match. Cause if not, then you're a slob. But you're right about one thing. I shouldn't even try to take that title from you this Sunday at Night of Champions. I should just do it. And by do I mean doing what no other diva has ever done. And that's have you on your knees begging for mercy. But that's for Sunday. Tonight is the night I will definitely show you why I do what I do."

_"The following diva's tag match is set for one fall. Introducing first: The team of Natalya, and the WWE Diva's Champions, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."_ Tonight we get a sneak preview of what we will see at Night of Champions. _"And their opponents, first from Los Angeles, California, Jade West." _I wonder who Jade chose as a partner? _We're about to find out._ (They play Kaitlyn's music.) It's Kaitlyn! _"And her partner. From Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn."_ _Jade has chosen the same diva she took on on Raw to be number one contender._ And there's the bell, and this diva's tag match is underway. Jade and Natalya will start things off, and they lock up. And Natalya has Jade in a headlock. Natalya is sent to the rope, and a takedown by Natalya. And Jade irish whipped to the ropes, she ducks from a clothsline, and Jade dives down low, and connects with Natalya's knee shoulder first. And Natalya sent to Jade's corner as Jade tags in Kaitlyn. _It wasn't long ago these two we're battling each other for the chance to face the Glamazon for the Diva's title this sunday. Who'd thought these two could co-exist as partners tonight against two of the most powerful divas in the business? _Right now Kaitlyn has Natalya in the corner, and some kicks to the mid section. And Kaitlyn with a DDT. Here's the cover, and Natalya kicks out. And Jade tagged back in and a kick to the mid section to Natalya. And Jade too connects with a DDT on Natalya. Here's the cover, and again Natalya kicks out. And Jade drilling Natalya's knee into the canvas. And another kick into the mid section. Right now Kaitlyn and Jade really doing a number on Natalya as Beth has yet to be tagged in as Kaitlyn is tagged back in. Natalya is sent back into the corner, and nobody home as Kaitlyn misses and run shoulder first in the post. _This could be the turning point of the match._ Beth finally tagged in as she looked to punish Kaitlyn. And Beth with a DDT. Now she lifts Kaitlyn over her head, displaying the power. And she tags Natalya back in. And now Natalya sends Kaitlyn in the corner, and a great clothsline. And a quick supplex. Here's the cover, and Kaitlyn kicks out at two. And now Natalya is looking for the sharpshooter! And it's lock in. _Kailtyn in the middle of the ring, in deep trouble. _Will she tap? And look at this, Kaitlyn is struggling to break the sharpshooter, and she does. And right now Kailtyn in the corner having to pull herself up, and Natalya runs into the corner as Kailtyn dodged out of the way, and she connects with a neckbreaker. _She needs to make a tag. _And she does and so does Natalya. And listen to the WWE Universe. This is what they've been wanting to see. And Jade dodges a punch, and she connects with a kick to the side. Runs to the ropes, and what a knee lift! And the Glamazon is on one knee, stunned. And Jade with a dropkick, and Beth is on her back. Here's the cover, hook of the leg, and Natalya comes in and breaks it up. _Yeah, but here comes Kaitlyn to chase her away. _Jade looks to irish whip Beth, Beth reverses and Jade sent into the ropes, and Beth with a backbreaker. Jade back on her feet, and Beth with her signature fisherman supplex. And the champ looking to put Jade away. Beth on her up, and oh! Jade counters, and hits a bulldog, and no look! Jade West with a crossface. _They're in the middle of the ring._ And Jade with an irrate look on her face. And Beth is tapping! Beth is tapping! "_Here's your winners. The team of Kaitlyn and Jade West._ What an unbelievable showing by these two divas. _Jade seems like she has the advantage going into Night of Champions. _With the new diva triumph, and beat Beth Phoenix at _Night of Champions_? We'll find out in two days!


End file.
